Hecate
Hecate is the (presumably) self-proclaimed "Queen of the Underworld" who comes to earth every 200 years to find an innocent man from a well-born family and put him under her spell so she can create a demonic spawn. She was the first upper-level demon encountered by the Charmed Ones. Hecate must marry the innocent man in a sanctified wedding before impregnating herself. That way, her child would look human on the outside, but internally and mentally, he would be pure demon. Her spell can only be broken by a declaration of true love and a sealed kiss. Just like the Noxon demons she cannot be vanquished easily. However, she can be cursed into a special 14th century Italian dagger called a poignard. History Arrival at the Spencer Estate In 1998, Elliott Spencer and Allison Michaels are happily in love. They plan to be married very soon, until Jade D'mon arrives. Elliot collapses and Allison begins to panic. Jade is not phased in the least and stares at Elliot's mother. Mrs. Spencer looks toward Jade. She is then reminded that 20 years earlier, she made a deal with Jade. The deal resolved with Mrs. Spencer becoming wealthy and Jade getting Mrs. Spencer's first born son to marry her. Father Trask Makes an Attempt on Her Life Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are catering the Spencer wedding. As the two enter the Spencer estate, a priest, Father Trask, appears. He tries to warn Piper of Hecate, as security guards throw him out. Allison begins to panic and demands an explanation for why Elliot is suddenly due to marry Jade, but Grace tells her that Elliot is in love with Jade and that he doesn't love Allison anymore. Allison then sneaks into the Spencer Estate and creeps into Elliot's room. Just as they start to talk, Grace, Jade and Kirsten, one of the bridesmaids, walk in and hustle her back out. Elliot begs Kirsten not to harm Allison, and a visibly, angry Jade pulls him back into the room. Father Trask somehow sneaks back into the estate in a delivery truck. He puts on a deliveryman's uniform and takes the Jeweled Poignard of the Order of the Stephanine Cross. He finds Jade and raises the dagger, calling her Hecate. However, Jade doesn't seem to be at all alarmed. Kirsten fades in behind Father Trask. She morphs into a demon and breaks his neck. Jade has him thrown from her window. After the accident, Jade is being interviewed by inspectors Andy Trudeau and Darryl Morris that Trask had lunged at her with the knife, but she ducked out of the way and he flew out the window. The two cops are skeptical, as Jade doesn't seem upset at all and Trask landed too far from the window. The Bachelorette Party Despite all that has happened, Jade still throws a bachelorette party. All of her demonic bridesmaids are invited. The sister go to spy on the party. Piper is furious because she spent all day making food for her party. She says this because Jade has ordered "pizza", it turns out that she ordered a male stripper. He begins to undress while Jade and the bridesmaids approach. Her bridesmaids think he looks good enough to eat but because it's Jade's wedding she gets to eat him. She sinks her claws into the stripper and devours him. The Wedding and Her Banishment Just as Hecate is about to marry Elliot, the sisters and Allison interrupt the wedding. Jade conjures a powerful windstorm with a spell and runs off with Elliot. The sisters run after Hecate and Elliot and find them in Elliot's room, just as Jade is morphing into her demon form and about to force Elliot to impregnate her. The bridesmaids, also in demon form, rush in after them. Prue cannot find the poinguard but it turns out to be on the floor next to Elliot. Elliot raises the dagger, and Prue telekinetically draws Jade and the bridesmaids into it, banishing them to the Underworld. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spellcasting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Something Hecate seemed very skilled at, even though she cast one spell. In this spell she called upon the powers of Asteria and Perses to summon a lightning storm. Active Powers *'Super Strength :' Possessing physical strength far beyond that of a mortal. *'Transmogrification': The ability to transform into an inanimate object or from a demonic form to a human one and vice versa. *'Teleportation': The movement of an object or elementary particles from one place to another. Inactive Powers *'Immortality: '''An infinitely long lifespan and an arrested aging process. Allows one to live far longer than any mortal would. *'High Resistance' - The ability to survive attacks by weapons and various powers, ''(including their own) and magic from other magical beings and demons. Physical Appearance Charmed106_018.jpg|Human Form Hecate.jpg|Demonic Form While in her human form, Hecate is a beautiful, tall, platinum blonde. She looks just like a normal human being. The one thing keeping her from fitting in, was her personality. While in her Demonic form, she has many horns on her forehead, all of them black. She also has wrinkled, vainy skin and many lumps all over her body. She has long, black claws, which she used to kill a stripper with and sharp, canine teeth, which made her look even more ferocious. Relationships Grace Spencer 20 years before 1998, it was shown that Elliott Spencer's mother Grace had made some sort of Faustian Deal with Hecate to be rich and successful. Instead of her soul as the price, however, Hecate wished for her first born male's hand in marriage so as to conceive an heir, posing as newly hired assistant Jade D'Mon to avoid suspicion. This left his true fiance Allison Michaels quite distraught. Her Servants Hecate had several demonic attendants, who posed as her bridesmaids in the wedding. They all seemed very devoted to her, most of all Kristen, who appeared to be her favorite. Kristen was Hecate's head minion and posed as her maid of honor. Appendices Hecate Webpage :Hecate, Queen of the :Underworld, takes human :form every two hundred years, :coming to earth to marry a :mortal and give birth to the :demon child. (See Photo.) To :do this, Hecate must catch an :Innocent to be her groom, put :him under a spell, and marry :him in a sanctified wedding. :In this way her child will grow :up looking normal, but :possessing a demon soul. :Those reputed to be Hecate’s :children are significant :throughout history. :See: Atilla the Hun, Genghis :Khan and Ivan the Terrible. Hecate in Books Phoebe saw a drawing of Hecate in a book and Prue saw it in a drawing on a website. She is drawn in her demon form holding her baby which has two little horns. Background Information Hecate, also spelled Hecaté, is also called Agriope ('savage face'), she was the daughter of the Titan Perses and of Asteria, although sometimes it is said that Zeus himself fathered her, and she is the mother of Scylla. It is thought that she was also known as the dark side of the goddesses, Artemis, Selene, or Diana. She was said to have three faces, symbolizing her power over the underworld, earth, and air, thus she is sometimes depicted with three heads, that of a dog, a horse, and a lion. Sometimes she is also portrayed with a torch or with a pack of hounds. She was only worshiped at night by torchlight and dogs and black lambs were sacrificed to her -- hence her spell: By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst! Hecate is pretty much the goddess of life and death, and closely associated with the underworld. The daughter of Titan Perses, she was greatly respected by Zeus, and was usually accompanied by a pack of dogs. She is also referred to as the goddess of witches. Besides controlling things of darkness and the night, Hecate was also called upon by women in childbirth in order to protect their child/children from evil spirits. Trivia * Jade shares a similar last name with Drake dè Mon. Both names are demon when said quickly. * In her guest role on "Friends", Sarah Rose Peterson (Hecate) wore the same dress Shannen Doherty wore in a promo picture of Charmed. * In Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Hecate is a Wiccan Goddess who is invoked upon in many spells. In Greek mythology, Hecate is the Goddess of Magic. In Charmed, she is a demon. * It was shown on the bonus feature, The Making of a Monster, how Hecate's face was made. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Magical beings Category:Evil